A Sohma Family Christmas
by Nari of Mirkwood
Summary: Christmas is here and the Sohmas know it! But amidst all the festivities, Tohru notices that a very important someone is missing out on all of the fun. HaruTohru oneshot


A/N Hey everyone! Well, it's Christmas time so I thought it'd be fun to try out a Christmas one-shot. So here I am! Yeah, it's kind of random but it's cute…well at least I think so. Oh yeah and…

READ THIS BEFORE THE ONE-SHOT: TOHRU AND HATSUHARU ARE ALREADY A COUPLE BEFORE THE BEGINNING OF THIS SO THIS IS NOT A STORY OF HOW THEY GET TOGETHER!

Thank you! Oh and I almost forgot, the curse is broken in this one-shot.

Summary: Christmas is here and the Sohmas know it! They all go over to Shigure's house for a wonderful dinner and party. But amidst all of the festivities, Tohru notices that a very important someone is missing out on all of the fun. (Gee, I wonder who **that** is.)

Disclaimer: Ugh, you know what? Why should I bother saying it? You guys already know. I mean, do I look like Natsuki Takaya?

A Sohma Family Christmas

'_What a beautiful morning!'_ Tohru thought to herself as she woke up on December 25. _'It's Christmas! Oh mom, isn't this exciting?!'_ She felt like a little kid but then again, she always felt like this around the holidays.

She looked out her window and saw that a fresh blanket of pure white snow covered the ground. _'It even snowed last night. How perfect!'_

Tohru threw her covers off and literally jumped out of bed. She quietly walked down the hallway, hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone. Opening the doors to all three other bedrooms, she found Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure still fast asleep.

'_Excellent!'_ she thought to herself as she entered the kitchen. _'Now I can make them a perfect Christmas breakfast this morning.'_

Tohru immediately began work on what she was hoping would be the most delicious breakfast she had ever cooked. She made chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream (A/N yum yum, that's a tradition in my family every Christmas morning for breakfast). Just as she finished setting the table and bringing the food out, the three other members of the household appeared in the kitchen.

"My my," Shigure said, "what has our lovely flower prepared for us on this fine Christmas morning?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Tohru beamed. "It was a tradition for mom and I every Christmas. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Miss Honda this looks wonderful," Yuki said in his soft voice. He was surprisingly not groggy and half-asleep like he was every morning.

The four sat down to the breakfast Tohru had made and found it to be absolutely delicious. After, they all were busy cleaning the house and preparing food (well almost all of them). Shigure wasn't much help; he just kept sitting on his butt or annoying Kyo or Yuki. And occasionally he would make some perverted remark about Tohru, earning him many bruises on his head. But other than Shigure just being Shigure, the day went on quickly and everything was ready by the time the first guests arrived.

"Merry Christmas Hatori!" Tohru said as she answered the door. The doctor gave her a kind smile in return and politely let himself in.

"Where would you like me to put my gift?" Hatori asked, gesturing to the box in his hand addressed to Kisa. Tohru thought it would be fun to have the Sohmas participate in a 'Secret Santa'. Now she knew, Hatori obviously was buying for Kisa.

"I'll take it," Tohru said happily as she took the box from his hands. She set it down in the living room and returned to cooking. She was able to prepare the entire dinner without getting any cuts, except for one on her thumb (which she bandaged up immediately).

One by one, the guests continued to arrive, most of them making a racket. Momiji, who came with Kisa and Hiro, bounded into the house and nearly knocked Tohru over as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of hors d'oeuvres. When Ayame and Mine showed up, they revealed the sake they brought, which Shigure and Ayame proceeded to drink.

Soon, all of the invited guests were there. Every Sohma, from Hatori to Kisa, were talking and enjoying themselves in the comfort of Shigure's home. Even Kazuma and Kunimitsu were there. But…there was one Sohma that wasn't there. But no one seemed to notice this person's absence…except for Tohru.

She disappeared into the kitchen alone and looked out the window. She clutched her hand to her heart and said, _'Why isn't Haru here yet?' _she thought to herself._ 'I hope nothing has happened to him.'_

"Hey Tohru." Kagura's voice tore Tohru from her thoughts. "How come you're in here all by yourself? The party's in there silly." She giggled. But then she saw how worried Tohru looked and instantly asked, "Nothing's wrong is it?"

"Haru's not here yet," Tohru said, the worry evident in her voice. "What if something's happened to him?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Kagura said. "He's probably running a little late. Or he's just gotten lost again."

"Oh no, that would be terrible if he's lost!" Tohru panicked. "It's so cold out! He could get frostbite or hypothermia or something horrible like that!! Oh no, Kagura, we have to go find him!"

"Calm down Tohru," Kagura said. "Haru gets lost all the time, so it's not like he'll freak out or anything. He'll be fine, I promise you. And you know Haru, probably better than me now. He'll find his way back again…he always does."

"I guess you're right," Tohru said. "But I still worry."

"Hey come on," Kagura said. "Don't be worried or sad, Haru wouldn't want you to feel like that. Why don't you come back in with everyone else? You'll feel much better."

Tohru nodded and hoped Kagura was right. She followed her back into the living room and joined the festivities again. But no matter how wonderful of a time she was having, she couldn't shake off that uncertain feeling inside of her. Even the bright smile on Momiji's face when she gave him her gift wasn't enough to get rid of her worry.

The celebration continued on into the night but Haru never showed up. Whenever Tohru expressed her worry to Kagura again or any other of the Sohmas, they almost shrugged her off, as if they knew something she didn't.

After they finished dessert, Tohru cleared the table and cleaned the dishes in the kitchen by herself. Her worry had increased at this point and she felt on the brink of tears. _'Why isn't he here yet?'_

Hoping a breath of fresh air would calm her nerves a bit, she walked outside onto the porch. She sat down and sighed. _'If he got lost or if he's hurt right now, I don't know what I'm going to do.'_ Then she heard the snow crunch and she looked up, her eyes shining with tears.

Standing on the edge of the forest with snow covering his head and shoulders was the man she loved. Hatsuharu was shivering but he wore a smile that he saved only for Tohru. "Haru!" she cried out as she ran to him. He opened his arms and took Tohru into his arms, wrapping her in a warm embrace despite the snow and freezing temperature.

"I was so worried about you!" she cried. "What took you so long to get here?!"

"I'm sorry," he replied. His voice was a little croaky from the cold but Tohru could hear the sincerity in it. "It's just I got a little lost…" He pulled away and held her at arms length. She noticed a faint blush on his pale cheeks. "And I was getting this." He pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

Tohru's eyes widened. "What is it?" she asked?

"Your Christmas present," he replied calmly but still with a blush on his cheeks. He opened the box and revealed a golden locket.

Tohru gasped and said, "Oh Haru…it's beautiful. I love it." Haru smiled and kissed her forehead. He pulled the locket from the box and placed it around Tohru's neck. She opened it and said, "Now I'll always have you with me."

"Merry Christmas," Haru said quietly. He then dipped his head down and kissed Tohru on the lips. Her eyes widened at first but then they slowly closed as she got used to the feeling of someone else's lips on her own. She coyly wrapped her arms around Haru's shoulders and he encircled her petite waist in his own.

After a few moments, Haru broke the kiss and looked at her with his husky eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

Tohru blushed but smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." Haru smiled and pulled Tohru back in for another passionate yet chaste kiss.

Little did the two know that they were being watched by many pairs of eyes from the porch. Everyone was looking at the two with smirks on their faces. Kagura giggled and said, "Ah the holidays," and everyone silently agreed with her.

A/N Yeah I know, it's really corny and mushy and not my best writing but hey, it's the holidays and I had a lot of fun writing this! Anyway, you know what to do….you know, click that little blue button below this and write something…there ya go!! Ja!


End file.
